Many sensors cannot measure rapid changes in a given parameter, such as temperature or pressure, as they exhibit time delays. This is problematic in engine control systems when data from the sensor is used to make engine decisions. For example, in a gas turbine engine, temperature sensors are located at the exhaust duct. At this location, shielding is required that will slow down the time response of the temperature sensor.
Electronic engine control systems sometimes compensate the slow dynamics of the temperature sensor by introducing lead or derivative type compensation in inter turbine temperature limiting loops. However, this type of controller has to be designed on a case-by-case basis and its tuning is very time-consuming. Other compensation methods are also known, but they are susceptible to noise, require additional components, and in some cases involve linking the measured parameter to a specific engine dynamic, which is not always feasible.
There is therefore a need to improve on techniques used to correct measurement signals from sensors.